carouselprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Crescent Park
Crescent Park Amusement Park was a bustling old-time amusement park on the shores of Narragansett Bay in Riverside, Rhode Island. The park operated for 93 years from 1886 until 1979.The park featured a large midway full of amusement rides, games, and food stands. At one end of the midway was the famous Alhambra Ballroom, where many big bands played in the 1930s and '40's. At the other end of the midway, on a bluff overlooking beautiful Narragansett Bay was the world famous Shore Dinner Hall which could seat two thousand people at one time. The Rhode Island shore dinner that made the hall famous included Maine lobster, Rhode Island clam chowder, clam cakes, fish, corn, and all the trimmings. Many famous entertainers performed on the bandstand overlooking the water. Fireworks were displayed on the 4th of July. The crescent-shaped beach was always crowded with bathers in their old-fashioned bathing suits. 'Crescent Park Timeline' '1600s' 1645 The fishing village of Wannamoisett, Rhode Island, which was purchased from Chief Massasoit of the Wampanoag tribe by John Brown in 1645, slowly developed into a summer residence and recreational area known as Riverside with cottages dotting the shore of Narragansett Bay. 'Late 1800s' 1886 George Boyden started the Crescent Park Amusement Park, near Bullock's Point, on Narragansett Bay in Riverside on land leased from John Davis, the owner of a hotel at the site. Boyden named the park after the crescent shape of the beach. 1889 Boyden bought the Bullock's Point Hotel and changed the name to the Crescent Park Hotel. The 2½-story hotel had a beautiful vista of the bay across a lush grass lawn. The hotel operated until 1935 when it was razed to make room for a parking lot. 1892 Charles I. D. Looff, the famous carousel designer and builder in Brooklyn, NY is contracted to build a carousel at the head of the 400' pier where river steamboats stop to unload passengers. 1895 Because of the success of the first merry-go-round, Looff, was hired to build another at the head of the midway across Bullock's Point Avenue from the pier. This is the current carousel. The ride has 61 hand-carved horses, 1 camel, 4 chariots and a German band organ built by A. Ruth & Sohn. He installed his 4-abreast merry-go-round in a Hippodrome building. Around this time, a large shore dinner hall was built on the shore of Narragansett Bay. Searles 'Famous 6 O'clock Bake' cost 60 to 85 cents and ran from noon-8PM. Crescent Park became known as "The Coney Island of the East". Hot air balloon ascensions were a new thrill for patrons. '1900s' 1900 A scenic railway, built by LeMarcus A. Thompson, "the father of American roller coasters", is constructed behind the Looff carousel. The Flying Eagle, a giant swing that is powered by men with ropes is erected on the midway. 1901 Crescent Park was purchased by the Hope Land Company under the direction of William and Fred Dexter. Colonel R. A. Harrington became the manager. 1902 A huge exhibition hall was built at the east end of the midway. The New England Association for Arts and Crafts held their annual exposition at the new hall. The U. S. Government had many exhibits and attendance was over 1,500,000. 1905 Charles I. D. Looff moved his carousel factory from Brooklyn to Crescent Park where he designed and built many merry-go-rounds for parks in New England and around the United States. Looff then built a roller coaster called the Flying Toboggan and a tunnel of love called the Rivers of Venice. Over a million and a half visitors thronged to the park each season during this era. 1906 Fred Dexter, head of the Hope Land Company, dies. '1910s' 1910 Charles I. D. Looff moved his factory to California. He left his son, Charles, Jr. and his daughter, Helen, to manage his Riverside operations. On the west coast, Looff built many carousels and amusement parks, including the Santa Monica Pier. 1914 Charles Looff, Jr. built a new shore dinner hall to replace the original on at the head of the Crescent Park pier. This restaurant could seat 1,500 people at one time. Rhode Island shore dinners and Indian-style clambakes included old-fashioned Rhode Island clam chowder, clam cakes, steamed clams with drawn butter, fried or baked fish with French fries, Cole slaw, sweet corn, white and dark bread with creamery butter, slice watermelon & a half lobster. Prices at the time were just over a dollar. 1916 Looff, Jr. designed and built an excursion boat and named it the "Miss Looff" in memory of his younger sister, Anna, who died as the result of a traffic accident in New York city. 1918 July 1: Charles I.D. Looff dies in Long Beach, California at age 66. '1920s' 1920 Charles Looff, Jr. bought Crescent Park from Hope Land Co. He opened up the floor space in the Alhambra Ballroom by installing huge trusses and removing the many slender columns holding up the roof. 1921 The trolleys give way to the competition from the Consolidated electric train and stopped running from Providence. 1922 September 1: In Radio Service Bulletin 65 issued on this date, the callsign WKAD was granted to Charles Looff (Crescent Park). 1923 WKAD is on air, still on 360 meters (833kc.) sharing time with, among others, WJAR. 1924 WKAD shifts to 1250kc/s and operates at 20 watts. 1925 Charles Looff, Jr. died, at age 44, on January 25 in Long Beach, CA. 1926 January 30: WKAD signs off by this date. Beacon Manufacturing Company (Beacon Blankets) takes over Crescent Park after Looff, Jr.'s, estate defaults on the mortgage payments. '1930s' 1938 The 1938 New England Hurricane and Tidal Wave demolished the Crescent Park pier and the southern half of the 'Comet' roller coaster. Ed Leis rebuilt the coaster making it shorter and faster with diving turns. The pier was rebuilt, only to be devastated again by Hurricane Carol in 1954. '1940s' 1941-1945 World War II hurt park attendance although many U. S. Navy sailors berthed in Newport, Rhode Island came to the park for some R & R. '1950s' 1951 Crescent Park is purchased by a group of park concessionaires including the Simmons, McCusker, Bessette, and Lake families for $325,000. 1952 Charles Simmons, the husband of Helen Looff died at age 69 in Miami, Florida. Before his death, Charles oversaw the operation of the carousel for his wife. 1953 A two-alarm fire burned out of control for two hours and destroyed the 200-seat Crescent Inn and damaged the adjoining Knotty Pine Inn as well as the park office. The park office was moved into the carousel building until a new building could be built. 1956 Helen Looff Simmons died at age 78. Ownership of the carousel passed to Arthur Simmons and his sister, Dorothy. '1960s' 1961 The wooden roller coaster was torn down because of high maintenance costs. The lumber was used to build a new Dark ride called the Riverboat. 1965 An 1865 Iron Horse train ride was installed on a ½-mile track which traveled through a tunnel and passed by an Indian village. 1966 A group of Providence investors, Melvin Berry and Joe Paolino bought Crescent Park. 1969 The Alhambra Ballroom burned down on September 2. The 326' by 122' by 49' wooden structure, originally built as an exhibition hall, was turned into a roller rink and then a ballroom. A candlepin bowling alley occupied the rear of the building. Many 'big bands' played at the ballroom during their heyday. '1970s' 1975 The Crescent Park Recreation Corp filed for Chapter 11 of the Federal Bankruptcy laws. 1976 The Hartford National Bank took over the park property and operated the park during the 1976 and 1977 seasons. 1977 The "Save Our Carousel Committee" is formed by Gail Durfee, Jobel Aguiar, Richard Lund, Linda McEntree, and Robin Peacock for the purpose of rescuing the carousel from the auctioneers' block. 1979 Crescent Park was auctioned off. '1980s' 1980 In March, a fire broke out and destroyed the south side of the midway. 1982 In July, after a long legal battle, an out-of-court-settlement was reached and Kelly & Picerne agreed to set aside 3½ acres around the carousel and almost seven acres across the street on the bay, including the beach. In October, Kelly & Picerne bought the park property from the City of East Providence for $825,000. 1984 July 17: the Shore Dinner Hall burns down. Arson was suspected. On July 24, the carousel finally reopened. A grand restoration project restored the ride to near perfect condition. 1985 The Rhode Island General Assembly proclaimed the carousel as "The State Jewel of American Folk Art". 1987 The Department of Interior, National Park Service, designated the carousel as a National Historical Landmark. '2000s' 2002 The carousel's foundation was rebuilt with a $150,000 grant from "Save America's Treasures". '2010s' 2010 Drive Shaft Replaced and work was done by a California based company by the name of Brass Ring Entertainment Link 2012 "City of East Providence Request for Proposals Exterior Painting of the Charles I. D. Looff Carousel" Link 2013 "Budget Commission finally backed funding for needed repairs of the Looff Carousel in Riverside." Link Vintage Aerial View Color.jpg|Crescent Park Aerial Carousel and Trolley.jpg|Carousel Vintage Aerial View.jpg|Aerial BW crescent-park-aerial1.jpg|Aerial BW crescent-park-carousel-ticket-booth1.jpg|Vintage Ticket Booth